The three-point type seat belt assembly having hitherto been generally used adopts the so-called well-rope type conduction of a belt 9 as shown in FIG. 8. Mounting means for the seat belt requires considerable strength in view of safety, and substantially equal standards are stipulated in Japan, U.S.A., Europe, Australia, etc.
The following table indicates examples of the results of tests based on the European standard (ECE) and the Australian standard (ADR):
______________________________________ ECE No. 14 Test of 3 Points Sorts of Load Loads factor Cars Fs (Kg) F.sub.R (Kg) (%) F.sub.R /Fs ______________________________________ A 890 515 106 0.58 B 860 550 106 0.64 C 790 420 106 0.53 ______________________________________ ADR 5B Test of Shoulder Sorts of Load Loads factor Cars Fs (Kg) F.sub.R (Kg) (%) F.sub.R /Fs ______________________________________ A 970 660 100 0.68 B 1205 920 124 0.76 C 1030 640 103 0.62 ______________________________________ (Regarding the sorts of loads, refer to FIG. 8)
As understood from the table, a load of 420 Kg - 920 Kg is exerted on a mounting portion 7 for the retractor 6 in the case of the well-rope type conduction of the belt 9.
In view of the structure of the car body, the proper position which can endure such great load and at which the retractor 6 can be mounted lies in no other place than a rocker panel or a center pillar.
Accordingly, the mounting position of the retractor 6 has heretofore been restricted to the rocker panel or the center pillar. As a result, in the case of a 2-door car, the belt attaching and detaching operational property for the occupant of a rear seat is inferior.